


Lucky Girl

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [31]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Young Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: The waiting started early.





	Lucky Girl

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 211. Prompt from [](https://photoash.livejournal.com/profile)[photoash](https://photoash.livejournal.com/): Little Amelia as she waits for the Doctor to return after she first meets him. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on July 31 2011

Amelia knew she should be grateful; her aunt told her often enough.

She had a nice place to live; enough to eat, a bit too much, her aunt was inclined to mention as well. Despite her “oddness” she had friends, especially Rory, who was willing to play whatever games she wanted, especially the one where she made him put on an old tweed jacket and bow-tie.

Of course there were silly doctors with their stupid questions and she was supposed to be grateful for that too, but she wasn’t.

Having what she needed wasn’t enough.

She didn’t have her Doctor.  



End file.
